ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Young Years
The Young Years is the 3rd Episode of Ben 10: The Amazing 18 Years .It depicts the childhood of the 4 children:Ben(Omnitrix),Ben(Twin/cousin),Gwen and Louis. Plot 3 Years Later...... (September 14,1998,9:AM Bellwood Standard Time,The Four Children go to Kinder class) Ben(Omnitrix):OH MOM!Please,I don't wanna go to school ! (pulls Sandra's hand) Sandra:Oh please Ben,It'll be fine(kisses him at cheek)the teacher is kind,so is the students,you'll have nothing to worry about. Ben:You Promise? Sandra:I Promise(hugs),(happily)go! Ben:Thanks mom! (Meanwhile outside,again) Ben(Cousin-twin):MOM!Oh man,school,I'm scared. Kate:It'll be OK son,just be calm,listen to the teacher.The teacher is kind,and your classmates,I believe(Touches cheek)You can make many friends.Promise. Ben:O-OK mom,I'll go now,thanks!(hugs her) (Outside,again) Gwen:Are you sure mom? Natalie:It'll be ok. Gwen:Thanks!(hugs her) (Another time outside the school) Louis:Mom,can't I go to school? Peggy:But you have to,sweetie,It'll be just fine. Louis:Sure? Peggy:Promise. (Peggy kisses Louis) Louis:Bye!Thanks. (The Children form a line.) Teacher:Class,please come in and choose your seats. (The Four choose seats that are in the same row) Ben(Omnitrix):Hey,Ben(Cousin-twin)you're here too? Ben(cousin-twin):Yes,even Louis and Gwen. Ben(Omnitrix):Hi Gwen! Gwen:Gwen,Oh hello Ben!How nice the,uh(looks at the two Bens),two of you are here,haha. Ben(Omnitrix):Yeah,where's Louis? Gwen:Right of me. Louis:Hey,Ben,cousin,nice of you to be here! Ben(Omnitrix):Yeah,my parents put me here.Glad that the three of you would be in the same class... Louis:Never thought of it. Teacher(happily):OK class,(Louis:There she is,lets listen.)let us start the class by introducing ourselves to each other.Let us start from you sir(points at BenOmnitrix ),introduce yourself to the class! Ben(Omnitix):M-M-Me!? Teacher:Yes,it's you,sir. (Ben goes in front) Ben:I-I-am,Benjamin,uh,Kirby,Watson-Tennyson,I am,3 years old. Teacher:Good job,sir!(happily)Let us go to the next one.You're next!(Points at Ben the Twin-cousin) Ben(Cousin-twin):Me?Ok,teacher. Ben:I am,Benjamin Kirby Jireh Watson-Tennyson,I am 3 years old. Teacher:Oh,you have the same name as his? Ben:I,I am his cousin.... Teacher:Let me look at your face-(Looks at his,Look at the other Ben) Teacher:Oh my,you're twins! Ben:No,teacher,I am,his cousin,teacher! Teacher:Oh,cousin twins,it's good! Ben:Thanks. Teacher:Let us go to the next student,(points at Gwen) Gwen:(goes in front)I am,Gwendolyn Watson-Tennyson,I am 3 years old. Teacher:Oh,you're their cousin too? Gwen:Yes,'cher. Teacher(happily):Oh my,you're relatives! Gwen:Yes 'cher. Teacher:Let us go to the next(Points at Louis) Louis:I am,Louis Benjamin Tennyson-Watson,I am 3 years old. Teacher:You're their cousin too? Louis:Yes,'cher. Teacher:Oh goodie!4 in a row! (Introduces other children) Gwen:It was,that? Louis:Sounds easy. Ben(Omnitrix):It was hard. Ben(Cousin-twin):Na. (12:08 AM) The Parents:How was school The 4 Kids:It was fine,mom! The Parents:Good job! June 15,1999 Principal: 1st honor:Benjamin Kirby Jireh Tennyson. 2nd Honor:Louis Watson and Gwendolyn Tennyson. 3rd Honor:Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. (December 20,1999) Everyone:Happy Birthday! (The Four Blow their cakes) (December 31,1999,Times Square,New Year's Rockin Eve Special:New Millenium) Dick Clark:The Coundown for the new millenium has reached 60 seconds! Louis,the two Bens and Gwen:Yeah!(Shouts,blows trumpets)Woohoooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (30 seconds pass) Dick Clark:The ball is being lowered down,30 seconds! The Crowd is Ready! Everyone:30,29,28,27,26,25,24,23,22,21,20,19,18,17,1615,14,13,12,11,10)9,8,7,6,5,3,2,1,HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (Auld Lang Syne Plays) Everyone:NEW MILLENIUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (1 Kiloton of Fireworks are lit up in 60 seconds) The Family:HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Entire NYC gets lit up by fireworks) (June 10,2000,a beautiful,hot,clear Saturday) Ben(Omnitrix):Hey,Mr. Baauuuummannn! Baumann:Can I help you ,young man? Ben(Fast):Doubt It,My name is Ben,I'm your new neighbor!My mom and dad just live in the next door!Oooh,is this your car? Baumann(cautious):D-D-Do-don't touch it it's a clasic '67. Ben:Yeah,yeah,it's old,got it,gotcha. (Looks at car) Baumann:Don't you have anything better you could be doing? Ben:Me,na.I've got nothing but time! (Gets magnifier and looks at car) Ben:You missed the spot. Baumann(disbelief):What?Where? Ben:(Points at the "spot")Right here. Baumann(disbelief):I don't see anything. (Sunlight is concentrated on that point through the lens) (Lights it up on fire) Baumann:OH!(Rips hair) Ben:Aa! Ben:See ya!(Runs away) Baumann:MY CAR!!!! (Bumps into Gwen) Gwen and Ben:Aw! Gwen:Why are you in such a hurry!? Ben:Nothing,see ya,bye! (May 23,2001) (Stocks crash all around the world,New York Stock Exchange,New York City) Andrew:Oh,no,my company's finished!David,look,it's all ruins.(Cries) David:It's okay,it's just,a minor blow.We'll rise again. Andrew:Maybe......lets just trust! Frank(calls Davd):Man,they're all down.Could talk to Andrew. David:He Can't.He Can't talk right now. (But on December 21,2001) Andrew:Oh lala!I gotta call David! (calls him) Andrew:Oh my God,stock boom! David:That's right,bro,let's celebrate!I told you it's gonna be alright! Andrew:YEAH!WOHOOOOO! (June 28,2003,Bank of America,New York,01:34 PM) Robbers:Freeze!This is a robbery!Everybody lie down or be ready to die. (The people lie down) (Max,Carl,David,Frank and Andrew has weapons,they shoot and injure the robbers) (2:30 PM) Police-Lieutenant:Nice job guys!You took them with only handguns! (October 23,2005,Plumber Base,under San Francisco,5 PM) Magister Patelliday:The people heard of some illegal smuggling Level 12 alien tech in San Francisco.We are now just waiting for your clearance,Magister Watson. Andrew:Call me Andrew(Looks at all of them):You can now go,BUT,I'm coming with you. Meanwhile in Miami...... Kate:Freeze,this is a raid!Get the henchmen,I'll get their leader. (The leader runs towards the exact) Kate:Oh no,you're not getting away! (Shoots the villian with temporary paralyser) Villian:OH,girl,what the fuzz did you do!? Kate:Shut up! (Cuffs him) (Plumber Base,Manila,11 PM) David:OK guys,what's happening? Plumber:Nothing of any concern,sir,Magister,sir. David:Good! (Meanwhile,at the toystore in the mall,Bellwood 11 AM,BST) Ben(Omnitrix):I'll choose these! Ben(Cousin-twin):I'll choose these! Gwen:These ones! Louis:These are great! Sandra:Kids. Natalie:Yeah,kinda reminds me when our mother took me to the toystore,same old story,right? Sandra:(laughs)OK,kids(chuckles),is that final? The Four:Eh,no. Sandra:(Looks at Natalie) 12:39 PM Ben(Omnitrix):Yeah!These toys are freaking great!It'll last a lifetime! Ben(Cousin-twin):So do mine!AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Gwen:Barbie!YES! Louis:MARVELOUS!So Beautiful!This Die Cast Aircraft ,ooooh,are beautiful like diamonds in the SKY! Sandra and Natalie:What do you think? The 4 Children:FANTASTIC! THANKS! (Everyone sleeps) FIN Major Events *Carl-Sandra,David-Kate,Frank-Natalie,and Andrew-Peggy,Gwen and Louis's childhood are shown. *Ben(Omnitrix),Ben (Cousin-twin),Gwen and Louis go to school. *Their parents are Magister in the Plumber Organization. *The New Millenium has started. *Stocks crash in 2001 but gained in the last quarter. Characters *Ben(Omnitrix)Tennyson *Ben (Cousin-twin)Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Louis Watson *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *David Tennyson *Kate Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Andrew Watson *Peggy Watson *Dick Clark(Cameo) *Magister Patelliday Trivia *Louis's line of compliment to the toys is a spoof of the chorus of Diamonds by Rihanna. Category:Episodes